An emulator operates to imitate a computer product in an emulation session. The imitated computer product can be provided to a client device. The computer product can be a computer system, an operating environment, a software application, or one or more hardware and software components. The emulator system facilitates the emulation session by translating and processing instructions received from the client device into a format compatible with the emulated computer product.
The emulator system may be required to allocate emulation resources for an emulation session associated with an emulation request received from the client device. Allocating emulation resources based on an emulation context may improve operation of the emulator system.